


So a movie star, the Shirai-Ryu Grandmaster and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster get married...

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: They wanted it, but there was not really anyway to make it happen. Until Raiden remembers something important.tumblr request for subcagecorp proposal/wedding
Relationships: Scorpion/Sub-Zero/Johnny Cage
Kudos: 30





	So a movie star, the Shirai-Ryu Grandmaster and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster get married...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Johnny Cage/Scorpion/Sub-Zero, mlm fluff, polyamory, polyamourous marriage, mild language, happy crying
> 
> tumblr request for subcagecorp proposal/wedding that quickly got out of hand...

“What is wrong, Johnny Cage?” Raiden asked.

Johnny sighed again, morose. He had been trying to help genealogically map out his family to help trace more of the war cult that he was descended from and see about finding more kombatants with his powers possibly. However, something was dogging on him and he had spent the past hour just sullenly staring at a crisp book of old, old names. 

“I don’t know how to explain it…” He grumped.

“Obviously it something that is bothering so please... ?” Raiden said, taking a seat by him. “Allow me to ease your burden at least somewhat.”

“... Okay so… you know that uh… me and Kuai Liang and Hanzo have been dating for a good bit, right?” Johnny muttered, looking at the book.

“Yes. Are you three still a happy… polycule is the word?”

“Yeah and yeah. Nothing’s wrong on that front but we were talking about something the other night and it just kinda… bummed me out,” Johnny sighed again.

“What was it?”

“Well… I don’t think I know of any places that let polycules get married. And I know, I know, laws for that kind of stuff don’t exist because they don’t want people having legal harems or the other fucked up shit that’s usually just a creeper guy collecting women he’s brainwashed under legal bindings but… me and Hot Sauce and Ice Babe were talking about marriage the other night and…” Johnny huffed again but scribbled down a vaguely familiar name from the book.

“You are distressed that you cannot marry the both of them,” Raiden said, tidying up his thoughts with a neat little bow. But also a clear empathetic tone, clearly understanding why Johnny was upset and feeling for him.

“Yeah, dumb I know but…” Johnny looked down at the book again.

“It is not ‘dumb’ Johnny Cage, your thoughts and feelings never will be, especially in matters like this.”

“It’s not just mine though… like we all laughed off ‘oh if only there was a place that would let us all get hitched’ but like… you could tell that it we were all bummed by it and it really, really sucks knowing that all three of us wants it but…”

“My point still stands,” Raiden said firmly, laying a heavy and comforting hand on Johnny’s shoulder. It made Johnny crack a small smile, at the very least.

“You’re the coolest, Rai-Dude, you know that?”

“Merely aiding a friend. Now… have you found any familiar names?”

“Uh yeah, this gal right here sounds like aunt from one of my grandma’s stories, I’d have to confirm but the name is familiar…”

* * *

“Johnny Cage, I may have a solution to your problem,” Raiden said, a week later when Johnny had returned to see if he could find any family names in the books.

“Problem? Oh… that… sorry about dumping that on you last week, Thunder Cat. It--”

“Can be solved,” Raiden smiled, outright beaming when Johnny looked like a child learning it was Christmas.

“WHAT?!”

“Yes. I was thinking of it while looking through the archives and I remembered something from long ago,” Raiden explained, fetching said book that had provided the answer. It was old, but just because most of the knowledge had been lost to the march of time, did not mean that it could not solve modern problems. “Long ago, when there were many warring factions, and mind you this was when one might have called me ‘young’, there were of course, marriages for alliances. But when you have a number of warring factions and you do not wish to incite violence, there were a number of… marriage like bonds that united small factions that would later become much larger by tying them to three or more small factions. Most of these were simply something to tie the houses together forcibly and many did not indulge in the marriages but…”

“No, dude, please keep talking!”

Raiden smiled.

“Well, the bonds were never penned to paper the exact details but… the only detail that is exact is that the guardian god of the realm has to allow it and oversee it, to make sure all is well. And well… I think the only thing stopping me is a proper wedding gift.” 

“Raiden, you’re officially my favorite person.”

* * *

“So this officially makes the Shirai-Ryu, Lin Kuei and the Special Forces one faction?” Takeda whispered from rather large audience gathered to celebrate the union.

“Yep,” Cassie said, making sure to use a hand to divert the sound from her mouth away from the camera she was using to record everything. “No official name yet. But that’s not why they’re doing it.”

“I know, I just think it’s a cool side bonus,” Takeda whispered before Jacqui and Kung Jin silently put fingers on both their mouths to lovingly but firmly hush them, the two enthralled in the ceremony.

Vows were said, Johnny and Kuai Liang both unashamedly got teary eyed. Hanzo, both to the surprise and no surprise of everyone, wept in pure joy, Johnny pulling the man to his shoulder to let him not show such tender vulnerability. And then the rings were shared, each getting two from the others, and Raiden who had acted as something like a priest due to the nature of the bond, declared the three factions united and the three tied together. The collected audience cheered loud and long, a few people throwing up colored confetti that a few had snuck in and it became a shower of Lin Kuei, Shi-rai-Ryu and Special Forces colors. And the three grooms, beamed as they got showered in it.

* * *

“Show us the rings!”

While Hanzo and Kuai Liang worked out a few details of combining the three factions together, (though admittedly not much was changing as the bonds were meant to interfere little with day to day operations), Johnny gushed a bit to the side with the jazzed kombat kids. Eagerly he held out the hand that had the rings. All the rings had been simple and made out of stained metal to keep them durable but add personal touches, and Johnny eagerly and proudly wore a red stained metal ring bearing the Shirai-Ryu emblem and a blue stained metal ring bearing the Lin Kuei ring.

“Hell yeah,” Cassie grinned, getting a pic to share with the few people that could not show up. “So… does this make Kuai Liang and Hanzo my step-dads?”

“Nope! The reason that this works is that it's technically three people acting as physical beings of their factions and it’s more bonds between the factions. So ‘technically’ the factions are ‘wedded’, I’m just acting as a placeholder for the ring… I think? Anyway that’s how Raiden explained it.”

“You’re still married to the boos, daddy-o, you get to enjoy that,” Cassie grinned, hugging her dad.

“Oh my god, I do,” Johnny said, voice cracking a bit as the happy tears came back.

“Oh, Mr. Cage,” Jacqui said, joining the hug with Takeda and Kung Jin following soon after.

Hanzo and Kuai Liang and Sonya finished soon up afterwards, all three grinning at the sight of the teary eyed Johnny Cage being group hugged by the Kombat Kids.

“I’ll send the details after a week, enjoy the honeymoon you guys,” Sonya smiled before going to gather up the kombat kids to hang out with the wedding guests and let the new husbands have a moment.

Something that Johnny capitalized on, rushing up to them and wrapping an arm around each and drawing them in close. Kuai Liang and Hanzo closed the hug and crushed them all together. Smushed together, and loath to part, overcome with the joy that this seemingly simple ceremony had brought them. Though they did part, mostly because Hanzo seemed overcome with the need to smother their beaming faces in kisses and they were always happy to indulge him.

“Oh my god guys this is… fuck it’s a dream come true,” Johnny grinned, sniffling happily.

“It is,” Kuai Liang smiled, also teary eyed.

Hanzo, who was still a bit overwhelmed, just smiled and tried very hard to keep the joyful sobbing at bay. So of course, Kuai Liang and Johnny started smothering the man in kisses just to smother him in attention, loving the soft way that Hanzo melted into his smile.

“So… week off…” Johnny grinned as he smushed another kiss to Hanzo’s cheek. “What do the hubbies want to do?”

“Be together,” Hanzo and Kuai Liang said together, grinning at coming to the answer at the same time.

“God I love you two so much,” Johnny smiled and he meant every word with every ounce of his almost bursting with love heart.


End file.
